This invention relates to gas valves, and particularly to an improved construction thereof which results in a compact and versatile device.
Gas valves comprising a pressure regulator and two solenoid operated valves, all connected fluidically in series with a burner, have been known for many years. Such valves, in conjunction with externally connected electrical circuitry, are utilized to control gas flow to various gas-fired appliances, such as clothes dryers.